


Beware loose objects in vehicle

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, SPN Coldest Hits, blame the potato, low speed vehicular accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha mentioned the loose change in his car again, and I was thinking about one of the Final Destination movies, and well...<br/>this happened.<br/>Nobody is injured, but Misha will need a new van after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware loose objects in vehicle

Misha had just finished shopping at the local Trader Joe's in Bellingham when he got the news.

Placing his cloth grocery bags in the back of the van, his ringtone went off. Jared was livestreaming. Well, he'd just have watch, wouldn't he?

In a hurry, Misha threw the rest of the bags into the back, and scurried to get comfortable in the driver's seat. He didn't notice he'd knocked over one of the bags containing produce, and a couple of potatoes rolled free. 

After watching Jared's livestream, Misha sent a tweet about season 12, and started the van. He usually takes the children shopping, but lately more people have been stopping him for photos. It's best if they don't get unsolicited photos plastered around.

He's halfway home when a dog rushes out into the street, and he brakes suddenly to avoid hitting it. There's the sound of shifting groceries, and something rolling around, but he doesn't think too much of it at the time.

When he's on his own street, Misha tries slowing down only to discover that the brake pedal won't go down. He presses harder, to no avail. Bypassing his driveway, Misha leaves his foot off the gas in the hopes of at least slowing to a stop. While trying to look and see the brake pedal, a car pulls out of its driveway, and Misha has no choice but to dodge the vehicle, and he ends up hitting a light pole.

The impact sets off every single airbag in the van, including the side curtain ones. He wasn't even going 20 miles an hour. Misha chokes on the powder that's released by the airbag, and feels his tender nose where the bag slammed into his face. Hopefully that won't leave a bruise. 

Once he's finally out of the van, he surveys the damage. While the crumple zones on a vehicle are designed for passenger safety, it means that his van is completely totaled by the slow-speed crash. Curious, he takes a look at the floorboard under the brake pedal.

Wedged underneath, is a potato.

Misha got fucked over by a vegetable.

Vicki's going to laugh at him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are now wondering what the hell, this was written for the [March SPN Coldest Hits challenge.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/139476843265/march-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your-fic)  
> I encourage you to PLEASE go read all the others (or not, you might be traumatized) and leave comments on everyone else's fics, thanks.  
> [You can find them here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits)


End file.
